seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Valdemar Godwinson
Missions Chilean Miners: Val was part of the team sent to an area south of Daggerford in an effort to rescue some trapped soldiers. Val protested vehemently when the mission was called off. Operation Valkrye: Val was sent south, deep behind enemy lines along with a team led by Warren 'Flea' Donovan in order to gather recon and intelligence on the githyanki forces in and around Baldur's Gate. History Valdemar is from a minor Noble family in Waterdeep. The Godwinson's can actually trace their lineage back to to the esteemed Godwin family (an historically powerful Chondathan house). A branch of the family emigrated to Waterdeep nearly a hundred years ago. Valdemar is a thirdson, and in the family tradition, the third son is promised to the Church of Tyr. As such, he has grown up almost entirely within the confines of the church, instead of his noble house. Val has intentions of joining the Holy Order of the Knights of Salmular. With that goal in mind he has joined several task forces with the duty clean up areas along the trade way. In one such mission, Val and several other clergymen took down a group of bandits. Among the bandits was a young woman named Glora who claimed that she had been abducted and forced to join the gang. She admitted to stealing, and other crimes, but insisted that she had been forced to commit these crimes by the other bandits. Taking pity on her case, Val allowed her to go free. He even equipped her, and gave her the name and directions to a family whom he knew need assistance in running a tavern. Upon his return to the Church, Val stopped by the tavern to check on Glora. As it turns out, the tavern had been robbed. During the robbery, the elderly proprietor had confronted the burgler and was slain. Several witnesses had seen Glora fleeing the town late that same evening on a laden horse owned by the recently murdered tavern keeper. This betrayal changed Valdemar. He took a hiatus from his duties at the church and set off to find Glora. He spent months on the road, and ultimately caught up to her in Baldur's Gate. Val snared her in the streets and executed her on the spot. He was quickly arrested (where he made no attempt to resist). Charges of murder were dropped when his story came out, but he was none-the-less incarcerated for his vigilantism. It was during his incarceration that the Githyanki attacked and overran Baldur's Gate. During the tumultuous attack, the prison structure was damaged, allowing him and many other criminals to escape. Before fleeing the doomed city, Val slew several of the other criminals he knew to be dangerous. Val then made his return to Waterdeep. He went straight to the Church and confessed his crimes. They have offered him as much council as they could during a war, and were reluctant to arrest him or excommunicate him. Val did successfully atone, but the mark upon his soul has been made. His journey to the present has made him an extremely unforgiving justiciar. With such an ethical dilemma on their hands, the Church turned Val over to Calis and the Crimson Eagles. Category:Desperate Men